Computer-based systems enable a wide variety of data processing tasks to be accomplished in a fast and efficient manner. From hand-held consumer products to geographically distributed wide area networks with multi-device data storage arrays, such systems continue to increasingly pervade all areas of society and commerce.
Software is often provided to direct the operation of such systems. Software (including firmware) can take a number of forms such as application programs, operating systems, interface and controller routines, and maintenance and housekeeping modules.
During system initialization, the software is often initially configured to place the system into an operational ready mode, which can include the loading of an operating system from a peripheral device to a host device. During subsequent operation, each initiated software process, such as a host command request, can result in the operation of a number of other routines to carry out various tasks required to complete the initial process.
As systems continue to be provided with ever increasing levels of hardware and software complexity, there is a continual need for improvements in the manner in which a device services a command sequence, such during the loading of an operating system from a data storage device to a host device.